


the queen of winter and her cursed lover

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Jonsa Drabblefest: Day 3: legends / beyond the wall
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	the queen of winter and her cursed lover

They say the first Queen of Winter was a formidable woman, forged in pain and tempered in grief.

She lived through three wars and came out victorious, but at a great cost. She lost her innocence, and most of her kin and other loved ones.

But it is whispered that her final loss made her heart turn to ice. 

She loved a damned man, who'd been born in grief. In the songs he's often called a turncloak, an oathbreaker, a kinslayer. Yet there are other tales that claim he saved the world from two great evils.

The truth of the matter has been forgotten, if it was ever known by more than a few who'd seen it all with their own eyes, but their love lives on till this very day.

It is said that those who happen to find themselves near the heart tree in Winterfell's old Godswood on the night of the full moon can still hear her voice, or even catch a glimpse of her as she curses the gods for tearing them asunder.

For after the Long Night, and the Last Southron War that followed it, the Queen was bound to the North by duty, and her lover was banished from the realms of men.

Five years into her reign, the Queen gave birth to her only child, a girl with raven curls and eyes blue as ice, sired by an unknown father.

The tale goes that her lover came down from the lands beyond the wall one last time, in the form of a giant wolf to fulfill her wish for an heir, for the Queen refused to wed or lay with any other man.

They never saw each other again in life, but it is said that she called out his name on her deathbed.

And every year, on the anniversary of her passing, a small but elegant bird with feathers gleaming like copper can be seen flying out of the same window in the castle's keep.

Every year, the Queen's spirit bird flies north, far beyond the Wall, to join a crow, her lover's soul, in the place where he lived in exile, until the end of his days, so they can finally be together again.


End file.
